


Falling stars

by Cyarana (Dark_Cherise)



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Falling Stars, Nocturnal - Freeform, Sleepless night, harpy reader, readerinsert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Cherise/pseuds/Cyarana
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader
Kudos: 32





	Falling stars

A slight smile made its way on your lips as you laid on the deck of the yellow submarine, staring into the nightly sky. It was clear, no clouds that hid the moon or the stars. The air felt kinda cold but that didn't bother you. You were used to the cold of the night because every time the submarine emerged for a longer time period, you slept outside. Or at least, you spent the night outside. After all, when you slept, then in the morning or sometimes even in the afternoon.  
Actually, you should make a flight and take a look around that you were safe. That there were no enemies in reach. Sighing you sat up, rubbing the back of your head. You spread the brown wings on your back, getting up on your feet and stretching a bit. Without a problem, you jumped onto the railing – and let yourself fall down, only to fly highly without making a sound. It wasn't difficult checking your surroundings. No ships, no island just nothing but you and the stars. 

You loved to fly at night – after all, you were made for it. Owl wings on your back, owl eyes, very sensitive ears, the ability to turn your head around completely – and, if you wanted to, claws at your hands and feet as well as a beak. You were an owl harpy after all – even if some descriptions of harpies weren't true concerning you.  
It made sense that you loved the night, didn't it? Well – and thanks to you being more or less nocturnal, you were assigned to have night watch almost every time. Oh – and thanks to that, you already got to understand that your captain didn't sleep a lot. Most of the time, he spent in his room but sometimes he went outside – one time you talked, another time you both kept quiet. Depended mostly on his mood, you were flexible after all.

After your round you landed, stretching yourself again and letting your view wander back to the countless stars above you. It was an amazing view – although you could see it almost every night, it didn't got boring. Every night was different – the moon changed, the one night you could see more stars, in another less – not to forget falling stars! Sometimes you wished for something – and to your surprise, some things seemed to get true. Especially little things you had hoped for.  
Slow footsteps made you tilt your head, before turning your head half around, smiling as you could see Law walking over to you to the railing, leaning against it with his back. He smirked, seeing your smile and nodded towards the sea.

“Did you have a good flight, (y/n)-ya?”, he hummed, making you giggle lightly.  
“Indeed, captain~ Nothing's around us, no ship, no island~”, you replied, smiling happily and leaning against the railing next to him.  
“Good news.”, he murmured, mustering you for a moment, before smirking again. “You don't get bored or annoyed, always watching out at night, do you, (y/n)-ya?”, he added, raising one eyebrow.  
You tilted your head, chuckled lowly. “Ah, no. Don't worry, I'm a nocturnal creature after all. Sometimes, it's a bit lonely but that doesn't change the fact that I'm enjoying the night. You should worry more about your sleeping pattern.”, you murmured, looking at him concerned.  
“Like I told you before – you shouldn't worry about me, (y/n)-ya. Who would keep your company if I slept all night?”, he retorted, smirking amused as you pouted slightly.  
“I can bear that, you know. It's healthier than staying awake all night.”  
He sighed, rolling is eyes – but still with an amused smirk. “Don't debate with the captain, (y/n)-ya.” A lopsided grin appeared on his lips, looking at you before leaning his head back and watching the nightly sky.  
“But it's fun!~ And you know that I'm in the right, you just won't admit it.”, you answered. You wanted to add something but his: “Do you like shooting stars, (y/n)-ya?” made you blink confused.  
“Eh... yes, I love them. Why?”, you murmured slightly confused, earning a light chuckle.  
“Because you missed one.”  
You stared at him unbelieving before pouting again. “No fair! You distracted me!”, you complained halfhearted, now looking at the sky too.  
“You're welcome, (y/n)-ya~”, he hummed, chuckling nastily. You rolled your eyes, soon retrieving your smile.  
“You know... my wishes came true surprisingly often. Maybe, next time I just wish that you'll sleep more often~”, you cooed, earning a doubtful glance.  
“Try that – I doubt that this wish will come true.”  
You chuckled, giving him a warm smile, before looking back in the sky. “I'll still wish for that~ We need our captain fit and well rested.”  
Your answer made him stare at you for a moment, kinda surprised and with a slight blush on his cheeks. He realized that he stared you only when you chuckled lowly, turning his head away rather quick.  
“Now you missed a falling star, captain~ Seems to be a good night.”, you smiled softly. He sighed soundlessly, soon barely smiling.  
“Seems so.”

~*~

Restless, you were wandering around in the submarine. It had been some weeks since you wished for your captain to sleep more – and you had to admit: that was a wish that was supposed to fail. Well – you couldn't help it. You were no doctor after all, so you just accepted it. It wasn't that bad, considering that he spent the nights with you rather often.  
Why you were wandering around? It was night – and the Death had submerged, so you had to stay inside and search something to do. Tonight, you were bored – that much that you thought about trying to sleep. Something that would go wrong, so you didn't even try it.  
What else could you do? You could go to your captain – it was night but he would still be working, wouldn't he? You hummed calmly, tilting your head. But you didn't want to disturb him, after all it could be the case that he was working on something important.  
Sighing you turned around, deciding to give it a chance. He would definitely say something if you should leave him alone, so yeah.

You stopped at the door of his room, knocking before you opened the door and stepped hesitantly inside. Law was sitting at his desk, not looking to you as you walked over to him, looking around quite curiously.  
“(y/n)-ya. Need some accompany I assume?”, he stated calmly, turning his head towards you, smirking.  
“Aw, yes, please~ Or something to do, I'm terribly bored having to stay inside.”, you replied smiling, stopping next to him. “I even took sleeping in mind... and that means something.”, you chuckled, rubbing the back of your head.  
Law hummed, eyeing you thoughtfully and laying his hand on one of your wings, stroking it lightly. You blinked confused but didn't complain. Actually, you were not a big fan if others touched your wings – but Law had to take care of them once or twice, so you could accept it. And honestly, it was a pleasant feeling – not that you would admit that easily.  
“Well, that's difficult. Anything you want to do, (y/n)-ya?”, he murmured, continuing his stroking. He raised his head, meeting your eyes and chuckled as he recognized your relaxed features. Something that made you blush lightly, turning your head away shyly.  
“Uhm... I have no idea.”, you muttered, a bit out of it. “Maybe I'll just... look for something or go to sleep... I'm probably interfering with your work after all.”, you continued rather sheepishly, turning away. Actually, you had wanted to leave – but it seemed that he wasn't content with that.  
You shrugged as he grabbed your arm, smirking amused and pulling you back to him, so he was able to caress your wings again.  
“You're not disturbing, (y/n)-ya.”, he hummed, “but I'm surprised. Why so shy all at once?”  
You shivered a bit, avoiding his gaze. “I... dunno... maybe I'm a tiny little bit... over-challenged?”, you assumed, slowly turning around and looking at him insecurely. It was different when you talked to him outside – you felt safer outside, the stars and the moon above you.  
“No need for that, (y/n)-ya.”, he hummed, stroking your reddened cheek with his thumb. “but I've been considering making your absurd wish come true~ At least, it has some overlaps with mine.”, he mused, putting his arms around your back.  
You blinked confused, staring at him without realizing what he was saying. For a moment, you were completely stunned, unable to say or do something. You weren't used to hugs – but it felt better than you had expected. Hesitantly, you put your hands onto his chest, looking up to him.  
“W-what... wait, Law, stop confusing me, please.”, you whispered, making him chuckle in amusement.  
“Fine, (y/n)-ya~” Well – he agreed but his following action just made your confusion worse. He made some steps backwards, pulling you with him that you both landed onto his bed. His arms were still around you. This closeness was almost too much for you – after all, you were more or less laying on top of him, his face close to yours. He smiled, poking your cheek lightly.  
“Speechless, (y/n)-ya? Don't worry, I won't tease you more. I'm tired enough that I might get some sleep with some company.”, he murmured, pulling the blanket over the both of you after having place a kiss on your forehead. You shivered slightly, your cheeks getting a dark shade of red, before burying your face in his chest. Over-challenged, definitely. You couldn't handle this situation – but you could go along with it. You just needed some time to realize that you weren't imagining things. What the hell had gotten into him...? A question that you couldn't answer simply. And you highly doubted that he would give you an answer.  
To your surprise, it didn't take long until your captain fell asleep, using you more or less as a soft toy. He seemed relaxed and satisfied, something you could only say seldom about him. You watched him calmly, smiling slightly. Your wish turned true – but in a way you hadn't expected. Not a bit.

*Extended Ending*

You tilted your head as Law seemed to wake up. You didn't sleep a bit, though you had snuggled up to him and put your hands around him. It was more pleasant than you thought at the beginning. You really liked being with him – although you didn't know what had gotten into him to take you with him. Were you really that nice to sleep with? In... the innocent way. Urg, you shouldn't think about such things.  
He blinked, rubbing his eyes with one of his hands and pausing the next moment, looking to you. For a moment, he seemed confused – something you should use but you probably wouldn't.  
“Good morning, captain. Enjoyed using the owl harpy as a soft toy?~”, you purred, amused smiling and holding him. He blinked, raising an eyebrow.  
“Morning, (y/n)-ya – and to answer your question, yes, I did enjoy it. Had been a long time that I slept that good~”, he replied, slightly smirking and letting go of you. “Mind letting me get up?”  
For a second, you just stared at him blankly, before replying a simple: “Yes, I do mind.” You strengthened your grip around him, snuggling up to him again. “I won't let go, captain. Now I want to sleep!~”, you cooed, smiling mischievously as you could feel him froze. You didn't see it but now his cheeks were slight red. He obviously didn't expect you to act like that.  
“Y-you know that I'm the captain, don't you? Normally I'm giving orders, (y/n)-ya.”, he murmured, a bit irritated by now but you just giggled.  
“I know – and that was no order but a statement. Good night, captain.”  
“...at least, call me Law.”, he grumbled lightly, embracing you again. He seemed more annoyed than he actually was – not that he would admit that, though.  
“Okay. Good night, Law~”, you whispered, slowly falling asleep. He sighed calmly, stroking through your hair.  
“...Good night, (y/n)-ya.”


End file.
